The Bridge - All Stations
LIST OF ALL GIGAMON STATIONS OF THE BRIDGE 1 First Step 2 Nolight 3 Long to Go 4 Ballinger, station 5 Torbruck, Station 6 Golden gate 7 St Gothard 8 Malsion 9 Number Nine 10 Iglanao 11 Citrus 12 Silva 13 Siguva 14 Onetogo 15 Nactigal 16 Lord Mer 17 Gauss 16 18 Oasis 18 19 The Inn 20 Truck Stop 21 GalNet-Base 22 Linda's Home 23 Nuthurg 24 X'Troogh 25 Xtuga 26 Zuzzzhk 27 Marcus Aurel 28 Heliopolis 29 Nopolis 30 Metropolis 31 Vegas Nights 32 Butnahd 33 Logtomao 34 Teepee 35 Larmon 36 Ilgrahims 37 Drak 38 Prescots 39 Drays 40 Roberts Base 41 Curie Base 42 BedNBreakfast 43 Couldnotthinkofaname 44 Fourtyfour 45 Billabong 46 Fridgie 47 Island in the Sky 48 Placards 49 Commander Riker 50 Lilifee's Bed 51 Five Banks 52 White Cat 53 Matress 54 Holiday Inn 55 Longtogo 56 Hilly's Birthday 57 Theomaso 58 Akoma 59 Hunveee 60 Galam 61 Hynootjer 62 Kutrheksj 63 Hambraseo 64 Le Spatial 65 Il Raconds 66 Magda Imne 67 Beduin 68 Space Desert Inn 69 Engine Manufacture 70 Translocator Place 71 Bomb Bay 72 Deep Space Research 1 73 Deep Space Research 2 74 Kilomans 75 Tutu Banana 76 Elvis was here 77 Lors 78 Soft Kitty 79 All Girls Out 80 Stag Night 81 Always Halloween 82 Eighty two 83 Bloc 84 Lenin 85 Marshall 86 Zuhyyz 87 Y'tnjkat 88 X'tyyyue 89 Inhono 90 Hondo 91 Fleet Fort 92 Engine Manufacture 2 93 Bridge University 94 Shroom Farms 95 Shroom Farms 2 96 Dairy Farm 97 Stellaris Village 1 98 Stellaris Village 2 99 Stellaris Community 1 100 Stellaris Heaven 101 Stellaris Paradise 102 Stellaris Resting 103 Stellaris Cemetary 104 Stellaris Metro 105 Plato Ex Slaves 106 Federal Pen Pelical III 107 The Slammer 108 Federal Spy School 109 Federal Reserve Vault 1 110 Federal Reserve Vault 2 111 Federa; Reserve Vault 3 112 Federal Reserve Vault 4 113 DNA bank Species Sentinent 114 DNA Bank Species II 115 Union PSI College 116 Union Psi Penetentiary 117 Federal Reserve Vault 5 118 Bridge Museum 119 Music Row 120 Ultra Kling Klang 121 Ult Bridge Base Water 1 122 Ult Bridge Base Water 2 123 Klack Queen Larvae Depot 124 Klack LD 2 125 Klack LD 3 126 Klack LD 4 127 Klack LD 5 128 DeNoir Ship Yards Bridge 129 4 Banks 130 GalNet Base 2 131 Kilimanscharo 132 Bridge Workers Memorial 133 Union Colony Bureau Br. 134 Fleet Fort 2 135 Camp Charlie 136 Blockward 137 DDR 138 Nolite 139 Sans Lumis 140 Getting Dark 141 Commuity 141 142 Camp Davis 143 Ult Harmonics 144 Saran Treasury Department 145 The Queens Own 146 Rex Schwartz Own 147 Alex Enroe Own 148 Small Craft Development Aux 149 Shaill Lab Complex 150 The Most Lethals 151 Wather Gun Manufacture 152 H&K Deep Space 153 Springfield Deep Space 154 Colt Deep Space 155 Hong Kong Bank Galactic 156 Rothschilds Stellar 157 Bridge Stock 158 Stock Yard 159 Bridge Bone Yard 160 Stock Yard II 161 Reno IX 162 Monaco III 163 Lindau 164 Black Hawaii 165 Cold Cuts 166 Psycho Surgery Center 167 The Palace 168 Rave all Dat 169 Federal Micro Mechanics 170 The Nanite Researchers 171 Station Onyx 172 Commerzbank 173 Deutsche bank 174 Union Central Bank 175 Bank Of England 176 Ulta Bank 177 The Emperors Treasury 178 Earth Treasures 179 Museum of Music 180 Fleet Fort 181 Gylan Jamyth 182 Athas 183 Roge 184 Gylas 185 Andrent 186 Gyles Deney 187 George 188 Charder 189 Rarder Bery 190 Ryany Phorne 191 Blacio 192 George Borne 193 Ryany 194 Eather 195 Helmund 196 Artin Wille 197 Egert 198 Rarder 199 Francent Willey 200 Berter 201 Shyford Tower 202 Caer Ecan 203 The Bastion of Marceline 204 Fipool Tower 205 Wake Castle 206 The Tower of Vampire Queen 207 Altid's Deep 208 Subluff Stronghold 209 Gosli's Hold 210 The Fortress of Earl 211 The Haven of the Silver Sky 212 The Divine Fields of Deja 213 The Grave of Eternal Night 214 The Vile Maw of Sago 215 The Empyrean Haven of Aliah 216 The Majestic Paradise of Sielel 217 The Fortress of Curses 218 The Hallowed Fortress of Gavruf 219 The Blessed Demesne of Iran 220 The Malefic Domain of Xapha 221 The Forge 222 Hoefield 223 Hegrove 224 Pefalls 225 Owgate 226 Rogrove 227 Heabrook 228 Huywich 229 Beowich 230 Reford 231 Fleet Fort 4 232 The Scarwood Forest 233 The Isle of the Damned 234 The Isle of the Silent Forest 235 The Ebter Veldt 236 The Isle of Swords 237 The Wyvern Hills 238 The Sea of Shadows 239 The Sapphire Sea 240 The Dune Sea 241 The Jizan Barren 242 Broderer's Village 243 Hell-hound's Borough 244 North Sapphirefair Farthing 245 Falls District 246 Philosopher's Borough 247 Mastiff's Borough 248 North Charger's Farthing 249 Lower Lordsthrone Borough, Station 250 Dragon's Ward 251 Battery Farthing 252 Earth Exiled Dragons 253 The Saurons of Terra 254 Executioners School 255 Federal Justice Wardens School 256 Eveth 257 Licie 258 Kathel Jorde 259 Joane 260 Annen 261 Phone Hiley 262 Mara 263 Sane 264 Cece 265 Sane Gare 266 Twosixsix 267 Union Fire Department Bridge Div 268 Weapon Museum 269 Terran Pre Astro Treasures 270 Xeno Tech Research 271 Easham 272 Ryford 273 Boygrove 274 Keford 275 Gremoor 276 Thaistone 277 Rewich 278 Mawood 279 Cheafalls 280 Weeton 281 Gatzia 282 Ratzia 283 Rauli 284 Aimbers 285 Aques 286 Giersa 287 Seve 288 Segui 289 Sartsa 290 Gualhels 291 Thellau 292 Masse 293 Artil 294 Vine 295 Breuxerr 296 Trigne 297 Poitou 298 Combagn 299 Ville 300 Astiac 301 Aicus 302 Faudo 303 Genho 304 Adus 305 Hari 306 Flando 307 Gairho 308 Berhdo 309 Meri 310 Laco 311 Auelstenbruck 312 Attenwald 313 Konehofen 314 Peneberg 315 Munchebruck 316 Zenefels 317 Henebach 318 Weikelstfels 319 Herreiruck 320 Glampirsstadt 321 Peri 322 Carra 323 Rama 324 Poli 325 Capra 326 Boli 327 Cosa 328 Norco 329 Anona 330 Sani 331 Adi-Lakshmi 332 Dhana-Lakshmi 333 Dhanya-Lakshmi 334 Santan-Lakshmi 335 Vijay-Lakshmi 336 Vidya-Lakshmi 337 Dhairya-Lakshmi 338 Gaja-Lakshmi 339 Cao Guojiu 340 Han Xiangzi 341 Han Zhongli 342 He Xiangu 343 Lan Caihe 344 Lu Dongbin 345 Tie Guaili 346 Zhang Guolao 347 Lima 348 Arequipa 349 Trujillo 350 Chiclayo 351 Piura 352 Iquitos 353 Cusco 354 Huancayo 355 Chimbote 356 Pucallpa 357 Engine Repair Shop 358 Central Spare Parts 359 Stellaris City 360 Grains 361 More Grains 362 GalNet-Relay Admin 363 Bolonx Inc 364 Finemechanix 365 SII PDD Manufacture 366 Sony-Panasonic 367 The ADIDAS 368 Galactic Vacu Ball Academy 369 Blank Draw 370 Saresii Psi Hospital 371 Spindlar Colony 372 Bridge Milk 373 Sparklebright Factory B 374 Omnibus 375 The Circus 376 Magicians Academy 377 Federal Licensed Assasins 378 The PI School 379 Indoor Plant Inc 380 Water for the Bridge 381 Customer Service Centers 1 382 Cisco 383 IBM – ARTI INT 384 Mothermachine Parts Center 385 Federal Post Office Investigations 386 Space Train Depot 387 Federal Reserve IV 388 Maligans Island 389 Silico 390 Takkian Shores 391 Fermento 392 Wines in Space 393 Fine Art Depository 394 Justabridge 395 Community 395 396 Klack Caves 397 Klack Heights 398 Purple Shiss Community 399 Cast Outs 400 MIDWAY 401 Atheist Association 402 Abraham Lincoln 403 later ambiguous - 404 Deist, 405 Mahatma Gandhi 406 Kemal Ataturk 407 Franklin D. Roosevelt 408 Nelson Mandela 409 Mikhail Gorbachev 410 Leaders 411 Zoroaster 412 Buddha 413 Moses 414 Martin Luther 415 Lutheran Synod Center 416 Musicians 417 Johann Sebastian Bach 418 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart 419 Ludwig van Beethoven 420 Richard Wagner 421 Arturo Toscanini 422 George Gershwin 423 Louis Armstrong 424 Beatles 425 Writers 426 Homer 427 Virgil 428 Dante Alighieri 429 Catholic Church Center - Neo Cath 430 William Shakespeare 431 Moliere 432 Charles Dickens 433 Anglican Church Center 434 Mark Twain 435 Bertolt Brecht 436 Painters, 437 Michelangelo 438 Rembrandt 439 Christopher Wren 440 Katsushika Hokusai 441 Church of Miky Mouse 442 Joseph Mallord William Turner 443 Vincent van Gogh 444 Frank Lloyd Wright 445 Pablo Picasso 446 Le Corbusier 447 Charlie Chaplin 448 Jean Renoir 449 Sergei Eisenstein 450 Henri Cartier-Bresson 451 Orson Welles 452 Steven Spielberg 453 Science Corps Base 454 Euclid 455 Archimedes 456 Leonardo da Vinci 457 Galileo Galilei 458 Isaac Newton 459 Arianism of the Primitive Church 460 James Watt 461 Michael Faraday 462 Sandemanian 463 Charles Darwin 464 Louis Pasteur 465 Joseph Lister 466 Sigmund Freud 467 Albert Einstein 468 Alexander Fleming 469 Linus Pauling 470 James Watson 471 Francis Crick 472 Inventora 473 Zai Lun 474 Johannes Gutenberg 475 Samuel Morse 476 Nikolaus Otto 477 Alfred Nobel 478 Alexander Graham Bell 479 Thomas Alva Edison 480 Congregational 481 Orville Wright 482 Wilbur Wright 483 United Brethren 484 Guglielmo Marconi 485 Marco Polo 486 Christopher Columbus 487 Ferdinand Magellan 488 Roald Amundsen 489 Yuri Gagarin 1 490 Neil Armstrong 491 Tacna 492 Ica 493 Juliaca 494 Sullana 495 Cajamarca 496 Chincha Alta 497 Fleet Center 7 498 Albert Schweitzer Federal Hospital 499 Brandy D. Cantor 500 Brighton Early 501 Brooke Trout 502 Bud Wieser 503 Yamada 504 Dilbert Pickles 505 Dinah Soares 506 Cox 507 Don Key 508 Donald Duck 509 Douglas Furr 510 Baldock 511 E. Ville 512 Shelly Fingerhood 513 Hymen 514 Looney Farm 515 Advanced Surgery College 516 Pullham Center 517 Fallis 518 Slaughter 519 Surgeon Center 520 Drew Peacock 521 Duane Pipe 522 Dusty Rhodes 523 Dusty Sandmann 524 Edna May 525 Earl E. Bird 526 Earl Lee Riser 527 Easton West 528 Eaton Wright 529 Edward Z 530 Ella Vader 531 Emma Royds 532 Eric Shinn 533 Ernie Coli 534 Estelle Hertz 535 Evan Keel 536 Faith Christian 537 Fanny O'Rear 538 Father A. Long 539 Ferris Wheeler 540 Ford Parker 541 Forrest Green 542 Foster Child 543 Bonebreak 544 Frank Enstein 545 Gae Hooke 546 Gaye Barr 547 Gaye Jolly 548 Johnson & Johnson 549 WellPoint 550 Caterpillar 551 Ulta Chem 552 Sirius Chem 553 Bayer Chem 554 BASF Chem 555 Dow Chemical 556 United Technologies 557 Intel Computronics 558 Union Parcel Service 559 Prudential Financial 560 Amazon 561 Merck 562 Lockheed Martin 563 Coca-Cola 564 Express Scripts 565 Sunoco 566 Enterprise Products Partners 567 Safeway 568 Cisco Systems 569 Sears Holdings 570 Johnson Controls and Command Systems 571 Sysco 572 FedEx General Admin 573 Abbott Laboratories 574 DuPont 575 Google-Plex 576 Supervalu Transgalactic 577 CHS 578 Humana 579 Ingram Micro 580 Oracle-SAP 581 Delta Bus Lines 582 Liberty Mutual Insurance Group 583 World Fuel Services 584 PLuribus Life Insurance 585 Enroe Foods 586 Aetna 587 General Dynamics Space Drives 588 Allstate 589 HCA Holdings 590 Union Express 591 Tyson Foods 592 Galactic Deere 593 Murphy Oil 594 Philip Morris Galactic 595 Nationwide 596 Exxon Mobil Mol Gas 597 Gal-Mart Admin 598 Chevron Mol Gas 599 ConocoPhillips -MolGas 600 General Motors 601 General ArtiGrav 602 Berkshire Hathaway 603 Ford Galactic 604 Hewlett-Packard Comm Buoys 605 Rex Schwartz Foundation HQ 606 Bank of Pluribus Corp 607 McKesson 608 Morgan Chase 609 Apple VOP 610 CVS Caremark 611 Intergalactic Business Machines 612 St.Mary's Hospital Group 613 Stellaris Retirements 614 Cardinal Health 615 UnitedHealth Group 616 Kroger -Unionwide 617 Costco Wholesale 618 Wells Fargo Coaches and Banks 619 Procter & Gamble 620 Walgreen 621 Wuerg und Kotz Deli 622 Enroe Intergalactic Fin Group 623 MetLife 624 Home Depot 625 Medco Health Solutions 626 Shail Hospitals 627 Shail Sled Inc 628 Target 629 Leyland Spacebuses 630 Boeing 631 Pfizer 632 PepsiCo 633 Azure Roses 634 Galactic Brides 635 DeNoir Fashion 636 Stellar News Row 637 Golden Bazaar 638 China Merchants 639 Vinci France 640 EI du Pont 641 Hutchison Whampoa 642 BG Group 643 PTT PCL 644 Jardine Matheson 645 Canadian Imperial 646 EADS 647 British American 648 JX Holdings 649 Time Warner 650 National Grid United 651 PNC Financial 652 Munich Re 653 Vivendi 654 Capital One 655 McDonald's 656 Volvo Group 657 WellPoint 658 ABB ROBOTICS 659 Wesfarmers 660 Softbank 661 KDDI 662 Mellon United 663 3M 664 Schneider Electric 665 Telstra 666 Saint-Gobain 667 Apache United 668 Sumitomo Corp 669 Surgutneftegas 670 Imperial Tobacco 671 Honeywe 672 China Citic 673 Toshiba Japan 674 Qualcomm 675 Eli Lilly 676 L'Oréal Group 677 Christian Dior 678 Amgen United 679 Shinhan Financial 680 Aflac United 681 Japan Tobacco 682 Itochu 683 Bristol-Myers 684 217 Dancers 685 Southern Co 686 Exelon 687 Danone 688 Teva Pharmaceutical 689 Panasonic Japan 690 Barrick 691 Hyundai Heavy 692 China Minsheng Banking China 693 Travelers 694 Altria Group 695 Puli Ship Systems 696 Hilton Galactic 697 Sheraton Galactic 698 Sleep in Portels 699 Polonium Miners Inc 700 SII- Agri Management Andromeda 701 SII- Investment Banking 702 Far Out Station 703 Pertharian bank 704 TreeOzz Commerce 705 Blue Tech Assoc 706 Wurgus Hotels 707 Wurgus Engineering School XXI 708 Saran Priest College 709 Shari Sahal 710 Sojonit Temple and College 711 Jesuit College 712 New Dublin College 713 Pan Saran Historic Academy 714 Galactic Historic Society 715 Union School Teachers School 716 X101 Colony 717 Holdian Colony 718 Casino Royale 719 Pallacio 720 Amsterdam Red 721 Federal Police Academy 722 Ranger HQ Bridge 723 Bridge Fleet HQ 1 724 Bridge Fleet Admin 725 Bridge Fleet Housing 726 Bridge Fleet Docks 727 Bridge Fleet Docks 2 728 Space Train Depot 2 729 Federal Postal Service 730 Phantas Psi College 731 Galactic Wrestling Inc 732 SII Entertainment 733 SII Security Bridge 734 SII Micronics 735 Bridge Village 736 The Distillery 737 Bridge Dairy Farms 738 Retirement Community 739 Rest Heaven 740 Science Corps Research Outpost 741 Expeditionary Marines Training 742 Camp Rooster 743 Nul Colony 744 Yellow Throat Colony 745 Union Kermac Colony 746 Union Dai Colony old 747 Galactic Council ExPats 748 More Platos 749 Elly Colony 750 Black Nogoll Colony 751 Blocked X 752 Federal Blocked Y 753 Holiday Inn 2 754 Deep Shores 755 Aquatics 756 DeNoir Cosmetics 757 Cleopatra Cosmetics 758 Babgalfor Studios 759 Saresii School of Art 760 Nul Expats 761 Sauron Colony 762 Quadiped Colony 763 IMF weapons Inc 764 TKU Corp Blaster Systems 765 Bofors Ship Systems 766 Enroe Loki Torpedos 767 Enroe Loki Torpedo Research 768 Alladin Corp 769 Terran Java Admin 770 Wurgus Planning Corp 771 Blue Colony 772 Thauran Colony 773 Casern 1 774 Casern 2 775 Union Foreign Legion Post 776 Space Train Systems 777 Trans Matter Tunnel Components 778 Translocator Manufacture X Block 779 P Bomb Manufacture 780 Terran Terror Factory 781 Takian Colony 782 Attikan Colony 783 Laurin Oghr Colony 784 Seekers of Truth Cloister 785 Galactic Red Cross 786 Gal Drift Reha Colony 787 Shinto Colony 788 Retirement Gold 789 Sevastopol Station 790 Black Village 791 T-Minus9 792 Wearecoming 793 Rastplatz 794 Milestone 795 Fourtogo 796 Not much more 797 We can see it 798 The End in Sight 799 Almost There 800 Last Step Category:Places Category:Lists